My Best Friend's Wedding
by AlwaysOnCall
Summary: A story about love, and how things aren't always as they seem. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

First and most importantly, I Own nothing. All rights belong to the brilliant Shonda Rhimes and ABC. I am just visiting ShondaLand. Lol

A/N: I thought it might be interesting to see some things play out differently. I don't want to go into too much detail, because then why would you need to read the story? I should note that they are doctors in this story, but I don't plan on leaning too heavily on the medical aspect, I may be too lazy to look up all the medical jargon. Or we could just say I want to spend more time writing about the characters…Sounds better, right?

Chapter 1

Callie:

"Well, well, well." Enter Cristina Yang. "The phrase 'Look what the cat drug in' seems like it would be a compliment. You look like shit, Torres. "

I would say, Yang lets whatever she's thinking fly right out of her mouth, but that would imply that she has thought about what she is going to say, even for a second. I'm pretty sure her mouth works faster than her brain.

"Cristina, not today." I put my bag down and look for my pager. "Where is Meredith? Did everything go okay after I left?" I check my pager battery and pour a cup of much needed coffee. Drinking an entire bottle of wine as soon as i got to my apartment was not the best way to handle being angry. I grab my lab coat checking my pager one last time. I need to be out of the Attendings lounge and headed to my floor, before anyone realizes that I'm late or that…

The doors bursts open and a very tiny, very angry looking woman walks in.

"Callie Torres!" Miranda Bailey, usually just Bailey to us, is not a happy camper.

"Would you care to explain, to me, why the head of Peds and my Trauma Attending are nowhere to be found?"

Wait, what? Nowhere to be found? I snap my head towards Cristina who has instantly found a spot on the floor very interesting.

"Aww, Bailey! You look happy today, are you happy?" I have no real "out" here, so I'm trying flattery.

Cristina snorts, "Bailey is never happy, unless we have some new surgical toy, or some gross bugs have invaded and set up shop in someone's stomach." Cristina puts her stethoscope around her neck while chuckling, clearly amused by her own joke.

Bailey, however, is not amused. "Out Yang! Oh and when we finally locate our head of Peds you are needed for a consult. I know how much you love the children." Bailey just holds the door open with that look that says 'Please challenge me'.

"Tiny hearts mean tiny sutures. I will live in infamy, Bailey! And of course, I will be helping the poor, poor tiny.. people.. things. Bye Torres!" Cristina cackles and turns the corner leaving me and Bailey alone.

I can't help a small grin as I think back to when Yang was a resident and tried to get on a Peds rotation. I knew it was a horrible idea, but the sheer joy I got out of watching her make "Teddy Bear" voices, that terrified the kids, was so worth it.

Bailey turned on a dime and set her icy glare towards me.

"Why are you grinning like a fool? Never mind, I don't care. Torres, I hold you responsible and do not tell me it wasn't your fault, I already no it was. I'm Bailey, I know everything.' Unfortunately, this was true, it kind of makes you wonder if she has super powers or something?

Bailey straightens her lab coat out and continues, "Find them, preferably alive, and …"

Bailey softens a bit.

"…Please make sure the damn girl is ready. I'm sure you are feeling the pressure, it is an overwhelming thing and I know you have your opinions." I roll my eyes. "But she chose you, and she is one of our own. We take care of our own."

Bailey opens the door and pauses with a faint smile playing at her lips. "You know, these are our people, Torres. Even when they are acting like complete and utter idiots. They are _our_ idiots."

Bailey walks out and two residents screech to a halt, barely missing her, and dropping their coffees in the process.

"Dr. Edwards and Dr. Wilson!" I immediately move closer to the door to see what's going on. " Just because you somehow were competent enough to make it as first year residents, does not mean I don't anticipate, every single day, that you will prove this program wrong, and kill innocent people. Either by scalpel, or apparently by running them down in the hallway!"

A good old fashioned Bailey rant always makes me smile, when I am not on the receiving end of course.

Bailey puts her hand up to stop their millions of excuses that were definitely on the way. Baby surgeons, they never learn.

"No, save it. I do not care what miraculous discovery you _think_ you have made. I do not care what Dreamy doctor has given you a sense of entitlement by batting, his or her, dreamy eyes at you. And I sure as hell do not care who that coffee, that is now a safety hazard, was for!"

Bailey is huffing and clearly about to kill someone. I step in to save these two before they get a chance to say something stupid, and send Bailey over the edge.

"Um, Wilson, Edwards…Walk away before the big bad wolf blows your very poorly made houses down."

The two residents give me a look that tells me one, if not both of them, has pissed their pants during this exchange. Ah, being in charge really does kick ass.

In unison they reply, "Sorry, Chief Bailey." And take off down the hallway.

I pat Bailey on the back as I move past her. "Its times like these I am deeply grateful I wasn't Webbers favorite." I smirk and head towards the elevator to find out exactly where _my_ idiots are.

Chief Bailey. Who would have thought?

_**Two Hours Later..**_

"Hello! You have reached April Kepner. Sorry I missed your call, but leave your name, number, email, office extension, or …." I end the call. Only April would ask for every possible way to get a hold of someone.

I turn the corner doing my best over-the-top April impersonation "Or if you can remember the address of your childhood home, leave that at the beep and I will stalk you!" I love Kepner but she has to be taken in small, spread out, doses sometimes.

I walk past an empty room, and then backtrack and stop in the door frame. I look down and see the bottom of a black dress peeking out from behind the privacy curtain.

"You have got to be kidding me."

I pull back the curtain and the sight I am met with, normally, would be very comical. But the fact that I have just spent half of my morning looking for these two has made it significantly less humorous.

Arizona Robbins, or better yet, Dr. Arizona Robbins Head of Pediatrics, is laying face down on a gurney, clutching a bottle of Champagne. (Snoring louder than I would have thought humanly possible) She is still in her extremely expensive dress from last night, but is missing a shoe.

As if this wasn't bad enough, her partner in crime, April "I can hook myself up to my own banana bag" Kepner, is in the empty gurney beside her. April is sans dress, wearing only her bra and a pair of spanx. She is clutching the missing shoe, and has apparently, successfully hooked up her own IV to lessen her hangover aftermath.

I have to give her credit, I didn't think April would be the one to go rouge and use the banana bag. That has Robbins written all over it. She was not a good hung over person if there is such a thing.

I don't even know where to begin, I want to take a picture, but they both look like just having to be awake today will be torture enough. I look around the room for Kepner's dress and then I hear footsteps in the hallway.

"Oh My God! How did they? I don't even understand how this is possible. Where the hell are Dr. Kepners clothes?" Wilson was in the middle of a freak out and Edwards was holding two fresh cups of coffee, looking like she was two seconds away from bolting.

"Get in here, and shut up." I pull both residents in the room and close the door and blinds. "Great job spilling the coffee earlier. I said to find these two, give them aspirin and coffee, and to do it how?"

Both look toward their feet.

"Wilson, how did I say to do it?"

Wilson looked apologetic. "Discretely, you said to do it discretely, but.."

I cut her off.

"Nearly killing the Chief of Surgery, or at the very least, giving her 3rd degree burns is not discreet!"

I hear mumbling from behind me and see the two drunkards are starting to show signs of life.

"Shhh, this is a hospital!" Arizona lifts her head but still has her eyes shut.

Now April chimes in and is pointing at us with the stolen shoe. "Yeah, show some respect!" I wonder when she will realize that she has no friggin' pants on!

I look back at dumb and dumber. "If I remember correctly, I saw you two outside of the party. I proceeded to call a cab for the alcohol poisoned twins" I point at April and Arizona. "I gave you very simple instructions to put them in said cab, and get them to Meredith's house last night!" I looked at them expectantly but neither said a word.

"You guys made it through Med School, you made it through intern year, and you are, by the grace of God, making it through residency. How were my directions not impossibly clear?"

Edwards takes a deep breath and steps forward. "Dr. Torres we did, we put them in a cab after the party, but, but then we got a massive incoming from the bus crash. It was all hands on deck and, and, and we were right there across the street from the hospital, so we just..."

"They said they would be fine, they were in the cab!" Wilson had found her voice very quickly.

I motion to the two barely alive, barely dressed, surgeons sprawled out on hospital beds. "Do they look fine!?"

"Well, Dr. Kepner looks happy.." Wilson nervously points to Kepner who is now cuddling with Arizona's shoe.

How is this my day? "Out! Out, out, out, out!" This is why everyone still thinks of them as interns, I get it now. The future of medicine concerns me. I look over at the "present of medicine" and shake my head. Today is going to be rough.

**Three Hours Later**

"You know you could have just called me. I wouldn't have minded coming and getting them." Jackson Avery used to just be a pile of money with bedroom eyes and abs to me, but I've grown to see he has a good heart…somewhere in all of that..pretty.

"I know, but I was in charge of the bachelorette party. I really wanted everything to go well especially after all of the warnings Bailey was handing down to me. Plus, you guys had plans to hit strippers off of the roof or something…" I am standing outside of the makeshift dressing room I had the wedding planner throw together in one of the lounges.

"Golf balls, we were hitting golf balls instead of _going_ to a strip club. You know, never mind. Saying it out loud is not really helping my case." Jackson nervously fidgets with his tie.

I sigh and straighten it for him. "I guess I don't fully understand why you two are going to such great lengths to appease your families. Is it really that hard to tell your mommy that you two eloped like 5 months ago?" I can't seem to pass up a chance to fluster Jackson, it's too easy.

"You have met my mother, correct?"

"Yeah. Bitch scares me." Jackson just nods in agreement, Dr. Catherine Avery really is not someone I would want pissed off at me.

The door starts to slowly open so I get Avery moving down the hall. "I know you are already married, but she will kill me if I don't take my "fake maid of honor" duties to heart. Go on."

Cristina pokes her head out to make sure the coast is clear. "They do know this is crazy for even our group of nut jobs right?"

"Yes. We have covered how insane this makes us all." I smooth my dress out.

Cristina moves a step closer to me, and lowers her voice. "Okay, before you start in on me, know this: Tequila was involved and I cannot be held responsible for my actions or lack there of." She waves her hand like she couldn't possibly be held accountable.

"Cristina! I had to leave and I specifically told you, and Mer, to go to her house and wait for them to get there. If you had done that, you would have realized they hadn't made it home and we wouldn't have had Bailey ready to murder us all, or have the bride and bridesmaid still wasted at work!" I shouldn't be surprised. When I left I did have to physically put my hands on Yang's shoulders, to stop her dancing long enough to relay my message.

Cristina suddenly perks up. "Well you practically flew out of there! I didn't have time to process, and then Roller girl came over and said she needed to be drunk, right away. Oh, oh! Then Kepner came over and for once her voice was at a normal octave so I let her drink the rest of my bottle, because I am a saint." Cristina smiled dreamily. "I really like the Double AA Batteries when they are full of tequila, a lot more fun." Cristina gets a curious look on her face. "More importantly, what exactly were you and Robbins fighting about? Trouble in paradise? Oh oh I bet that's why you left early."

I ignore the last part of her explanation. "So you just let them drink the entire bar and then mosey on over to the hospital, where they found the champagne that was being stored for today's reception?" Cristina just shrugs her shoulders. "They are fine, no harm done. You really have lost your edge Torres."

"Bailey hounded me for weeks about how I was to not let it get out of hand! The Avery's contribute an absurd amount of money to the hospital blah blah blah." I mimic the speech Bailey has told us all a thousand times for one reason or another.

Cristina is looking at me like she still doesn't see the problem, where is Meredith when I need her? "I'm still not sure I even want to see what they look like, not if it is at all like I found them this morning. God Catherine Avery is going to be front and center of this train wreck. If the bride and bridesmaid throw up at an Avery wedding, I will never live it down." I think it is very clear that I did not really want to be the maid of honor, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time really.

The door clicks open behind us and I hear someone asking for me. I walk into the room the Wedding planner has set up, and see April standing alone surrounded by the fluffy fabric that was the train of her dress.

"Wow, you look. You look very beautiful April." The tears are welling up in both of our eyes. I know I really didn't see the point in them doing all of this, just for show, but seeing my friend in her wedding dress confirms why she is doing all of this. You do it because it's the love of your life. That simple.

April wipes tears from her eyes. "I uh, Gosh I can't be crying already!" She lets out a tearful giggle. "I just want to thank you, for the party last night and for.." April motions around the room. "..just for being a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you and Arizona, I really mean that." I hand April tissues from the table.

"Speaking of which, is she alive?" I see the door crack open and know immediately that my best friend for the past 6 years is pulling her classic "You say sorry first" bit. I always lose at this game.

I walk in the bathroom, where I am met with Arizona in a matching pink bridesmaids dress. It somehow looks more eloquent on her, I think everything does though.

"Hi." She speaks so softly I have to strain to hear her.

"Hi, Arizona." I can't believe a few short hours ago this person before me was literally clutching a Champagne bottle passed out on a hospital bed. Now she looks more beautiful than I have ever seen her.

"So about last night.." She looks at me like she is expecting something, and I know what it is.

"I'm sorry okay." I couldn't ever really be mad at her, and the problem is she knows it.

From the first day she ran me over on her Heelys (aka death contraptions) I was a goner, even if I would always be held at arms length, as just a friend.

"I didn't mean to walk in on your conversation, Arizona. And I didn't mean to pick a stupid fight, it's not my place to tell you what to do. I am your best friend and I should just be over the moon happy for you. I think you should do whatever is going to make you happy."

Arizona tilts her head and squints her eyes. She always does this when she is trying to see if she should call bullshit, or if she should trust the information she is being given. It is completely endearing, but she is completely endearing, so I shouldn't be surprised.

"I don't want this to change anything between us. You are my best friend. I value that more than you could ever imagine." She is staring directly into my eyes, she hasn't even blinked. I know she means what she is saying.

"It won't, Arizona. I promise." I really want to mean this promise. I grab her hand and give it a small squeeze. "Ready to be a fake bridesmaid?"

"I just don't want to puke on an Avery, I really like being a doctor and I'm pretty sure the Avery's control all of medicine." She gives me a dimpled smile and pulls me out of the bathroom to join April.

"Bailey has really put the fear of God in us all, hasn't she?" I laugh and close the door.

**The Next Day**

Meredith hands me Bailey, and goes over to sit with Cristina who is intently playing with Zola. "The wedding really was beautiful Callie, you did a good job."

I shift the baby on my lap while he reaches for my heart necklace. "No, I paid a good wedding planner, but thank you Meredith." I kiss Bailey on the head, I never thought I would be holding Meredith Grey's baby, in Meredith Grey's dream house, but here I am.

"The food was the real highlight, and of course the open bar." Cristina never fails to enlighten us on what is really important.

Meredith silently nods in agreement. The twisted sisters, I never thought id be included in this friendship, but I am really glad to have them on my side. Most of the time.

Meredith hands Zola a toy from the couch. "Actually the talk after the wedding is what really surprised me. Is it true Callie? I mean you guys are best friends, you have to know right?" Meredith looks over at Cristina, who just shrugs and looks at me curiously.

I let out a sigh and snuggle Bailey a little closer. It is nearly impossible to keep secrets at our work, and by the time we all get back, it will be an even more elaborate tale than it was to start with, so I might as well be upfront. Arizona knows how the rumor mill is so I know she wont mind.

"Yeah it's true." I put on a fake smile.

"Isn't it a little, I don't know fast?" Meredith takes a sip from her mug.

"I would say a little young, but what do I know?" I try to keep my voice even, I don't need them to know I am in full disapproval, even though I am working very hard not to be. It's a work in progress.

"I say go for it. The young ones will keep our minds sharp for the OR." Cristina picks up a doll and says something that makes Zola laugh.

I smell cologne and look behind me; I didn't even hear the front door open. "What are you guys talking about?" Alex Karev walks in and throws his keys on the table. We really are one very big dysfunctional family.

"Your mentor is getting hitched too, it's in the water." Meredith gets up and takes his keys from the table. "This" She points to the keychain "Is a choking hazard." She walks over to the kitchen and puts the keys on the bar.

Alex rolls his eyes and grunts. "You are such a mom, Grey." He walks over and bumps Meredith on his way to get a beer. Grey and Karev really are more alike than I had thought, over the years the two of them have really gotten a lot closer. It took us all a while to see past the very, very, tough and rigid exterior of Alex Karev. I would never admit it to her, but we all know Arizona had a lot to with making him a tolerable human being.

Cristina gets up and sits back on the couch by Meredith. "Just think, if you hadn't gone all Private Practice on us, you might be marrying Robbins, Karev. Well if you weren't Evil spawn, and a male I guess." Cristina clinks beers with Karev as he sits beside me.

"Gross, she is really going to do long term with Quadruple P?" Alex groans and chugs his beer. "Well not gross, because she is hot, but marriage? Gross."

I roll my eyes, but I kind of agree with the gross part. "Okay it has been long enough, you really can't keep calling her that." I don't really mind, but I feel the need to defend my best friends..choices. "Besides, Peds Prospect Polly Preston, is now Peds Fellow Polly Preston. Soon to be Robbins, I guess. Because you left to go be Jr. Butthole, and opened up a spot for her!" I hit Alex on the back of the head and Bailey laughs on my lap. "See even he knows it's your fault."

I try to keep it light, but in all honesty I'm not thrilled about this. Polly Preston (Better known as Peepee or Quadruple P, by surgeons nonetheless) joined our hospital last year and was immediately smitten with Arizona.

I thought it was just a fling but apparently I was wrong. It doesn't help that I have played the role as her best friend for 6 years, when deep down I know that I will always be in love with Arizona Robbins.

I know she only wants us to be friends, well I don't know that, but I assume that. I have every right to assume though, she has always seen me as a friend, and I can't blame her because she doesn't know any better.

I have become a master at hiding my feelings towards her; she doesn't even know I find women attractive, let alone that I have been harboring feelings for her since the day we met. I don't want to even chance losing her as a friend, so I have to accept that she may have truly found the person she is meant to be with. Karev is right, gross.

I'm brought back to the conversation that has been going on without me when Alex speaks up. "You know what the real funny thing is out of all of this?" He looks around waiting for an answer. "Now, Torres will have to be a maid of honor at another hospital wedding, what is it...always a hospital bridesmaid never a surgeon?"

Cristina laughs. "Oh Evil Spawn, how the mighty have fallen. That was lame even for you. I am starting to not loath you, for leaving anymore." Alex sits up. "Yeah, right you miss me you just can't admit it." Cristina throws a pillow at Alex. "I miss getting to scrub in on all the surgeries you botched."

Meredith laughs and rolls her eyes at the two friends. "That is true though Callie; Arizona is not picking anyone else in this entire world to be there for her at the wedding."

Cristina gets a very serious look on her face. "Oh God, you don't think Roller Girl will make us be in the wedding do you? I am not being a skating bridesmaid, in a wedding that will look like My Pretty Pony threw up all over. I have a reputation."

Meredith and Cristina start talking about all of the horrible things they expect to be at this wedding, and how they can get out of it. At on point Cristina says she will gladly stage Meredith's kidnapping, to get them excused from the festivities, because she is quote "her person".

While the twisted sisters think of ways to fake their deaths, Alex leans over and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry, I'll pack a flask, only way we will make it through." He pats my shoulder and takes Bailey off my lap.

I lean back on the couch and cross my arms. Realization sinking in that I will have to stand up there beside the woman I have been in love with for six years, and smile, while she marries some kindergartner. I will need more than just a flask.

**Well, there it is. I have more things in mind to do. This follows the show to some extent, but I took a lot of liberties with storylines. If there is any interest in this let me know. I look for this story to have a lot of humor, but of course there will be some drama. I always like stories that really show the journey of how people get to where they are. For me, because we know Grey's so well, it is a lot of fun to show things slightly different. Maybe a different pairing here and there, or a character we never really got to know much about. (I always wondered about Peds Prospect, Polly Preston) lol Okay, let me know if I should upload more.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

Note: Thank you for taking the time and showing an interest. I appreciate the reviews. Sadly, one guest review got deleted, it said so sweetly; "This is crap." I'm sorry guest reviewer, but if I know you, you won't give up and I'm sure you will be back with more eloquent things to say. Lol In all seriousness I do appreciate you guys taking the time to review. I hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 2

Arizona:

"So how do you feel about red? It isn't always my best color personally, but I can make it work. Callie will look amazing in it, I know it isn't really about us, but if we have to stand up next to you and Polly looking gorgeous, we need to look half way decent." April drops the magazine she is holding and throws a carrot at me. "Arizona?"

"Sorry, April. Red is fine, I really don't care." I continue staring at the table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"You don't care? That's nice. I hope you don't get this excited around Polly."

I finally turn my chair back towards her and give her my full attention. "Okay, you're right. I could be a little more into the process, it's just…do people really get excited over every little detail?"

April looks like I just offended her and every woman on Earth. "A bridesmaids dress isn't a little detail! There will be pictures; people will have proof for the rest of their lives about what you put us in. I am here to make sure they don't think you are an evil Bridezilla, who doesn't want us looking prettier than her on her wedding day, which will be impossible by the way." April smiles at me.

"You are such a suck up!" I narrow my eyes at my friend. "And Sappy. Married life has made you even more of a sap, I didn't think it was possible." I chance a look back over to the table I had been staring at since we entered the cafeteria.

"I don't like her." I pick up the discarded carrot and throw it back on April's tray.

"Who?" Aprils face changes as she follows my eye line to the middle of the room. A small smile plays at her lips. "You are just jealous, she is really very nice."

April doesn't dislike anyone so I can't take her opinion on good authority. "If she is so nice then why is Callie sitting over there with her? Is she afraid we bite?" I don't bite, I throw bricks when necessary, but I have yet to bite!

April scrunches up her face looking for the right answer. She seems to have settled on the right one. "I think it's my voice." I choke a little bit on my drink. I can't help letting a small laugh out. "Am I supposed to know what that means?'

April looks slightly embarrassed. "Well, Callie asked me to "make my voice different" when she had a headache the other day. Maybe she thinks I will annoy her new friend?"

I roll my eyes at this. "Callie has been in a mood for weeks now, your voice has nothing to with it April." I give her a reassuring nod. Then, I send a glare over to the table in the middle, not caring if gets to the person it is intended for or not. "Anyways I think she is just tired, and I think a little of it has to do with me, but I don't get why. Sure, I was a little snippy when she first told me about hanging out with Colleen…" I look over at the two apparent new best buds laughing. "…but it's because...well...It's just weird." I ran out of a good explanation so weird will have to do.

April gives me a knowing smile. "Is it 'weird' because you and Colleen had a thing and now she is Callie's new friend?" She raises her eyebrows and i let out a nonchalant groan. "She's Callie's scrub nurse, they work together every day. Stop being a grumpus." I make a face. Now I don't really blame Callie for teasing her, I know for a fact if she had called her that nonsense word, she wouldn't have made it out alive.

"Hey you are my friend you should be on my side. Plus, Callie can have other friends, I am not that insecure." I don't care that Callie is friends with Colleen, I know Callie isn't gossiping with her about me, Callie is too loyal for that. And Colleen was just a fling, we had fun but it was never serious, we both knew that.

April smirks. "Oh, wow. You really don't like sharing your toys Robbins, Peds does suit you."

I eye her closely. "You have been hanging out with Yang too much, she is rubbing off on you." April looks horrified.

"I do not sound like Cristina, if anything she is starting to sound like me. She helped me pick out the flowers for your reception yesterday!" April takes a drink from her cup looking very impressed with herself.

I tense for a second, and April seems to realize what I'm thinking. "We better check the flowers for bombs when they arrive." We pause for a second and then burst out laughing. It is no secret Cristina Yang is doing everything in her power to get out of being a bridesmaid, so I have been on high alert. I don't really think she would blow up my wedding, but I am only about 80 percent sure, so I have to be on my A game.

"What is all the laughing about over here?" I straighten up when I hear the voice belonging to the object of my intense staring for the past 30 minutes.

"We were just laughing about Cristina setting off a bomb." I kick the chair out motioning for Callie to join us.

"She really is pulling out all of the stops to get out of your wedding, isn't she?" Callie laughs as she sits down. Her laugh is so warm and inviting it always makes me feel relaxed. "If I know Cristina, it will be more elaborate than a bomb, trust me."

Callie Torres is like the other part of my brain at this point. We can communicate without words, we are best friends yes, but it seems so much more than that now. It is like we were meant to be apart of each others lives.

I don't know exactly how to explain it, I stopped trying to find the words to describe it years ago. "Best friends" seems to pail in comparison to what we have, I've never had a sister so I don't know if this is the kind of bond you feel, but it doesn't seem like that works either. What ever it is, I know that something is linking us together forever, and I wouldn't have it any other way, even when she is being a complete crapdog, like she has been as of late.

A loud beeping pulls my attention towards April. "That's me, gotta go." April picks up her charts that are covering the table. "Arizona I will see you tonight at Joe's, you promised! Callie I expect to see there, no excuses." Her pager goes off again, and she throws her hands up in the air. "Am I the only trauma surgeon working? Okay, I have to go. Joe's. 9 o'clock! Bye!"

As April turns to leave I watch as Callie rubs her temples. "Oh come on. Her voice is not that bad." I nudge Callie's arm with mine.

Callie removes one hand and looks at me sheepishly. "She told you about the voice thing?" I give one stern nod and cross my arms. "I'm sorry Arizona, but in my defense, I hadn't had coffee yet and she was especially shrill! Oh and when I said it, she asked me if I meant "like, with an accent?" So she kind of deserved it!" Callie leans on her hand looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. I shake my head and laugh. "I guess she does bring it upon herself sometimes, but you could be a little less crass." I choose to let this one slide, I have been on the receiving end of an excited April without my coffee as defense, so I understand.

Callie shifts to her other hand, she looks tired. "What's going on at Joe's?"

"Well it's the first night April is able to go out without Jackson and she is set on having a girl's night out." I wiggle my eyebrows at her and take a sip of my drink. She groans and dramatically slams her head down on the table; I laugh and give her a small push.

"I was supposed to round everyone up, but I forgot until just now, so obviously, you must come to my rescue and show up!" I give my best pleading smile, pulling out the dimples and all; I know it's going to take the dimple fire power to get her to give in.

"Oh and bring your minions, Grey and Yang will be down for Tequila just don't mention it's an April party. They will think we are just labeling charts and braiding each others hair." I give Callie a wink, I really have missed being around her. I know she has been busy on this new Brain Mapping project, but it seems like she is being distant. I keep wondering if it has something to do with the fight we had at April's bachelorette party. She did apologize and I know she was just concerned I was moving too fast so maybe it is something else.

Callie lets out a sigh. "An April party would be a hard sale to anyone, let alone those two." She starts to say something, but decides against it.

"What is it? Do you not want to go? You can't leave me with everyone by myself that is not fair!" I feel a mini rant coming on.

"I went to your stupid girl's night at the baseball field! That was not my idea of fun, but I went! Why? Because I am an awesome friend!" Callie is just staring at me with a big smile and I feel my anger slowly fading away, damn her, she is impossible to stay mad at, and she knows it.

"Stop smiling at me Calliope, I'm mad and I want to stay mad." I am pouting. I know, a grown woman pouting, but she brings out this side of me. I look up and see she has her cocky grin on, like she got exactly the reaction she wanted.

Times like these make me realize how beautiful she really is, not in a romantic way, we are best friends, it's just that sometimes when I really look at her, her beauty takes my breath away. I have no idea how she is still single, but none of these guys deserve her anyways. I am staring and I see a faint blush on Callie's cheeks.

"Fine, I'll go."

I clap my hands together. "Yay! I knew you would cave, and maybe we can find you a date for my wedding." Callie raises an eyebrow. "Who says I need your help, Dr. Robbins?"

Oh she does not want to go down this road with me. "When was your last date, Dr. Torres?" Callie furrows her brow deep in thought. "Exactly, and don't say it was Sloan, ugh his abs are where his soul should be." I continue with a disgusted face. "You were drunk so I forgive you, but that was just horrible judgment."

Callie looks offended. "Hey! Mark is hot! And you are the one that said I should have a candy bar!"

I nod. "Uh, yeah, eat it and forget about it. Not eat half, and then save the other half for a late night snack in the living room! That is a common space, I have to sit on that couch when I visit!" I challenge her right back, I still can't get the image of Mark Sloan's butt out of my head, and he never lets me forget about it.

"Well you screaming "Stop defiling my best friend!" kind of ruined that midnight snack." Callie cocks an eyebrow at me, I sit back smugly in my chair, I don't regret it one bit. Walking into Callie's apartment to find Mark Sloan groping my best friend after a night out was not a good experience. I didn't use my spare key for weeks after that. Living across the hall from each other sometimes had its downfalls.

"And Mark is not that bad; We had been friends for years, alcohol and you encouraging me to get laid clouded my judgment! Besides, now that he's shacked up with Little Grey, finally, he is actually very tolerable." She has a point. I can now stand being in the same room as him, and he doesn't really stare at my boobs anymore, he used to just…stare…at them. "I guess you're right, so who do you plan on bringing then? You can't go stag. Calliope."

I keep throwing little hints out about my wedding to see how she reacts. I just want to make sure she was telling the truth about being happy for me. She has never acted like she disliked Polly, so I'm hoping it was just the initial shock of finding out about our engagement.

It all happened so fast that night, we went from just talking about how we never did anything spontaneous like Jackson and April, to her blurting out "Let's get married" in the back room of a bar. I don't even remember processing the information, which is very unlike me, I need to process, but the next thing I knew I was saying okay and Callie was standing in the doorway.

I can understand why we had a little spat directly after that, it is quick, and when your best friend is getting married it's normal to feel a little animosity. I mean, I still worry that it might change our relationship but that is part of being a grown up, and I know we will work through it.

I watch Callie carefully as she chews her lip, obviously thinking about who to bring. "I don't know I guess I will try to be more open to meeting someone. This brain mapping project has been consuming all of my time. I can't even think about a date, hell I have been too tired to even think about sex!" I blush slightly.

Sure we talk about sex in general, all friends do, but sometimes I get a little…I don't know…uneasy, when we talk about it. I guess Sloan ruined the image for me, or rather his butt did.

"No one is too tired to think about sex, you have just given up your will…to screw." I laugh at my own joke, Callie looks at me in disbelief.

"My will to screw? Have you been hanging out with Grey and Yang?" I just shrug my shoulders. "Don't hang out with them alone, Arizona." She gives me a serious look. "They will warp your mind." The sound of a pager going off makes us both jump and check to see whose it is. Callie seems to be the winner. "I have to go, but I guess I'll meet you at Joe's at 9?"

My pager goes off, seems like my lunch is over as well. "Yes, and look hot! We are gonna catch ourselves a man!" She stops and looks at me like I've grown a second head. "For you…I mean… because I am engaged…and Gay!" I tuck a few pieces of loose hair behind my ear. "Plus boys are icky." I scrunch up my nose at the thought.

"Icky? You are a perfect Peds fit, through and through, Robbins" Callie winks at me and chuckles lightly.

"That seems to be the general consensus today." I follow behind her as we exit the cafeteria. "Seriously though I mean it, hot Torres!" I smack her on the butt and wink as I head towards the elevator.

Callie:

"…Hot Torres!"

I suddenly feel very, very aware of my surroundings as I turn quickly and high tail it to the stairs. I need to work off this excess energy now.

Arizona has always been touchy and flirty, that is just how our friendship is, and it's never crossed a line or implied anything at all. God, get it together Torres! Lately, I have had to distance myself because my feelings for her are starting to cross very real lines.

I totally lied to her earlier and I was afraid for a moment she had caught on. I have had time to think about sex, I actually have thought about it too much. The one person that I should not be thinking about having sex with is the same person that smacked my butt and gave me a wink that almost made me lose my resolve in front of the entire hospital!

I walk into an empty on call room and throw myself down on the bed.

Why does she have to be so damn cute, and sexy, and infuriating all at once? Does she know she is driving me absolutely insane? Of course she doesn't, because six years ago when I could have had a chance to be more than friends with her, I wasn't aware of my feelings and I friend zoned us, before we ever had a chance.

Now the woman I think about constantly is about to get married to Polly Pocket (new Yang nickname, it has stuck) and I will always be the best friend, who stares a little too long, and never goes on dates, because no one compares to the unattainable Arizona Robbins.

Lying down on the small on call room bed I think back to the day we first met.

**Flashback**

"_Torres! Where's the fire?" _

_I turn to greet my friend Mark Sloan. He is cocky and arrogant, but a decent guy. Hell, he's a surgeon, and a plastic surgeon at that, cocky and arrogant come with the territory._

"_Chief Webber paged me, what exactly are you doing Mark?" I just noticed he was leaning on the nurse's station eying something intently across the lobby._

"_Lexie is supposed to give me an answer, so I am patiently waiting." Mark is really setting himself up for disappointment. _

"_Little Grey has a boyfriend, and isn't she off limits?" I look at him, knowing he will dismiss what I said._

"_She has a boyfriend, Torres. I'm saying she could have a husband." Mark straightens up and puffs out his chest when he see's Lexie enter the hospital._

"_You are hopeless." I smile and round the corner headed towards the chief's office when I feel a smaller body slam into me and knock me off of my feet._

"_Oh God, oh God! I am so sorry!" I feel the body immediately jump off of me. " Here Let me help you up." My vision is a little blurry and I take the offered hand while slowly getting up._

"_What the hell was that? Did you just glide into me?" I rub the back of my head looking down at the white and pink atrocities that nearly killed me._

"_Yes! Well, I mean I rolled more than glided, but that doesn't matter." The chatterbox takes a breath and squares her shoulders sticking out her hand. "Hi. I am Dr. Arizona Robbins. The new Head of Peds."_

"_Those are death contraptions; I didn't know they even made them in adult sizes." I reluctantly take her hand in mine, and shudder when I feel a weird tingling sensation. I finally clear my vision and look at the person that literally just knocked me off of my feet._

_The tiny blond had the bluest, deepest, sparkly eyes I had ever seen. It was almost like there was a light shinning behind them, it made you want to look away in fear that they might blind you, but they were so inviting you kind of never wanted to look away. Her blond hair fell to her shoulders with a slight curl that gave her hair a polished, yet tussled look. My eyes fell to her beaming smile and I noticed she had dimples popping out at full force, I suddenly noticed I was smiling back like an idiot and still shaking her hand._

_I pulled my hand back and dropped my gaze. What the hell was that? I might have a concussion from the fall; I need to remember to get it checked out._

_I realize she is still waiting for a response. "Uh, Callie Torres. Ortho."_

"_Ortho?" She tilts her head and squints her eyes, looking me up and down. I straighten up a little bit and try to not falter under her intense gaze. I have no shame in my specialty I am bad-ass, a rock star with a scalpel, damnit!_

_She slowly nods with a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, I see it. You look hardcore." She smiles and I can't help but mimic her. "I am! Breaking bones for a living is as hardcore as it comes." I cross my arms satisfied with my new acquaintance, for now._

"_Well, Calliope Torres. It was very nice to meet you! I'm sorry that we met under these circumstances." She smiles sheepishly. _

_I knit my brow. "Um, how do you know my name, no one calls me that." I look around to make sure no one heard her; I really don't want people thinking I am okay with them calling me by my full name._

_She points to my badge. "And I memorized the hospital directory. Well, most of it, I like to know the people I work with. I remembered you easily though, that name was always my favorite. Greek mythology was always interesting to me." I blush slightly, this woman is very interesting. I don't know why but I really want to spend more time with her._

_I stop studying her as she checks her pager. I need to stop being such a creep, I can't help it though, I just want to look at her. Okay, that is the exact definition of a creep._

_She clears her throat. "I would appreciate it, if you would let me buy you a drink to make up for it sometime." I don't know why my brain is screaming at me to take her up on this offer, I just met her. It's just a drink, I can do a drink. Plus, I am getting really tired of drinking with Mark every night, I can only hear about how adorable Little Grey is so many times. Having a girl friend may not be so bad, Addison has been gone for forever now, I could use a little female bonding. "Okay, I'm in."_

"_Awesome! Tonight okay? I'm off at 7." She is bouncing on her toes. Awesome? What have I gotten myself into, a Peds surgeon, really Callie? I laugh cautiously, "Uhh, okay. Joe's is right across the street if you want to just meet there?"_

"_Absolutely, see you there Calliope!" I walk back over to the nurse's station. If we are going to be friends, of any sort, she is going to have to stop calling me that immediately. Although, it doesn't sound that bad coming from her, if I am being honest._

"_She skates! The woman skates around the hospital!" I turn to see Bailey checking a chart._

"_She is perky, and she skates, Torres!" I laugh at Bailey. "You think she will work out?" I am always interested in Bailey's opinions; she just always seems to be right._

"_Yeah, she's going to work out. She may end up as your patient rollin' around on those damn things, but she will work out." Bailey closes her chart and moves closer beside me._

"_Oh yeah? And how can you be so sure?" Bailey looks at me offended. "I'm Bailey, Torres!" I finish her sentence for her. "Yeah, yeah, and you know everything." I smile as I bump shoulders with her. Bailey pushes off of the nurse's station with a sigh."She may be perky, but she's one of us."_

_Yeah, I think she just might be._

A shrill beeping echoes in the small room and I jump awake with a start. I must have dozed off, I get up from the bed and look at the time. 4 more hours until "Girls night". I let out a long breath. Tequila will make this night doable. If I have to spend the night with a drunk Kepner, and Arizona lining up men for me like high end prostitutes, I will need a bottle of Tequila.

I reach for the door handle and then pause before opening it. Crap, what if Polly comes too? Better make it a pitcher.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I really like hearing your reactions, looking forward to what you think about this chapter. Things are about to get interesting…Muahahaha (That's my evil laugh) Enoy!

Chapter 3

Arizona:

"No, no, no! That is not how the game works, and you know it!" I slide April my shot and narrow my eyes at her, she is going to play right or she will have to be carried out of here.

"Arizzonnnaaa!' April whining is just going to spur me on. I cross my arms and nod towards the shot. She sighs, "Fine. You are a bad influence, though." She surveys the dark liquid. "So what is it again? I drink if it's something I _have_ done?" I nod and gently push her hand, holding the shot, back to the bar.

She purses her lips and looks at me. "That seems backwards; shouldn't I drink if it is something I _haven't _done?" She holds the shot back up looking at it, like it's a magic 8 ball she just shook, and is awaiting her fortune. Her eyes light up. "Then we could go do it! Oh, I know! I've never been skiing." She throws back her shot making a face. "Now, let's pick a weekend to go on a ski trip!" I slap my hand to my forehead.

Cristina lowers her voice while motioning for Joe to come over. "And this is when the drinking… becomes a necessity." Meredith raises her shot glass in agreement and downs the remaining contents.

I look down at my phone to see if I have any missed messages. I don't. Where the hell is Callie? She never stands me up, especially when tequila is involved.

I feel someone come up behind me and I smile to myself as I turn around. "I knew you couldn't resist a night out on the town with…" I'm cut off by a kiss, chastely, planted on my lips.

"I can never resist a night out with you!" Polly tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I almost didn't think I was going to make it. You have me loaded down with tiny humans, boss." Polly gives me a wink and takes her coat off, she stills momentarily looking for a clean place to sit her things. She wipes the bar down and neatly puts her jacket and purse on the bar.

I'm about say something but April pushes me back eagerly, "Polly! Hi! We are going skiing soon, do you ski?" She almost falls off of the bar stool, I catch her by the arm and steady her.

"Um, I haven't in years but… I do know how." Polly looks between us questioningly. I give her a quick smile, then whip around and give April a stern look. April mouths sorry and sits back down.

I turn to Polly and grin. "She may have had a few more shots than intended." I laugh and raise my voice a little louder. "If _someone_ would just play the game right, we wouldn't have had to double up on drinks." April sticks out her tongue and returns to Cristina and Meredith.

Polly looks around and then waves to Wilson and Edwards in the back of the bar. "So is this it for tonight? Where's Callie?" I down the shot Joe had just placed in front of me.

"Yeah, I guess she couldn't make it. Would have been nice to know, we can't all fly by the seat of our pants like some." She turns her attention away from her friends and studies me. "Someone seems to be chipper." I elude her questioning gaze and look over to her friends, who are adamantly trying to avoid eye contact with me. "You can go over with them, or they can join us if they want?" I flick my wrist in the direction of the residents, huddled in the corner, doing everything in their power to look busy.

"Are you sure? I can stay here, I really don't mind." She chews her lip and squint my eyes at her. "I just promised I'd hang out with them tonight, and I don't think hanging out with our bosses is what they had in mind." She kisses me on the cheek. "No offense."

I haphazardly swat at the air, the alcohol may be having a little influence on me at the moment. "It's fine, go ahead." Why do I feel like I'm giving a kid permission to stay out late on a school night?

"See you later?" Polly gathers her purse and coat.

"Yeah, I'll probably just go back to my place tonight. Come over if you want, when you're done. I'll be there." I swivel back around and see the three stooges staring back at me, looking up to no good. "What?"

Cristina straightens up and does her best school girl impression. "We were just wondering if we could have an extra hour added on to our curfews too, Mrs. Robbins?" Meredith barks a laugh, and April lowers her head to hide her smile.

"Oh, very funny. I'll have you know I am not that much older than her." I'm really not!

Cristina holds her hand up and sits her drink down. "I'm all for it Robbins, I never pegged you as the settling down type, but I have to say, you are a much easier bride-to-be, than ginger over here." Cristina motions to April, which earns her a halfhearted swat on the arm, in return.

April turns back to me. "Where is Callie? I thought she was coming! I even practiced making my voice different!' She frowns into her drink.

"I don't know, she said she was coming, but I guess she found something more important to do." I'm distracted by my phone buzzing in my pocket. "Speak of the She-devil." I head towards the door to answer Callie's call where I can hear.

"Do not hang up." Callie sounds out of breath, she apparently knows me well, because I was two seconds away from hanging up on her.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Where are you?" I can't hide my anger, we had solid plans!

"I know, I know, but I was called into surgery at the last minute. I was going to call, as soon as I got out, but my phone died and I left my charger here at my apartment." I roll my eyes, I am constantly telling her to leave an extra one in the lounge but no, she couldn't possibly be bothered to listen to me for once. Hard headed, so hard headed.

"Well are you coming over here?" I listen to what sounds like bottles clinking in the background.

"Uh, well…no."

No? She doesn't get to just say no! That is not how this works. I have been creeping on every guy in here, sizing up the best candidates for her, like her pimp, and she isn't even going to show up? Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I open my mouth to let her know exactly what I think, but she cuts me off. "I was thinking you guys could come over here. I got a bunch of stuff at the store and I thought we could have a Girl's night in?" I feel the anger slowly melt away. I guess I could use a change of scenery; it's getting a little crowded in here.

I glance over to Polly and the now growing group of toddler surgeons, Callie calls them baby surgeons, but I like to think of them as toddlers, drooling and bumping their way around the hospital. Polly excluded, of course, she is a fellow and a very promising one at that! I inwardly groan. I've gotten so used to defending her to everyone; I'm even doing it to myself. Great.

"Oh and I got that wine, that only Polly Pock..." Callie suddenly coughs and stammers. "…Polly, that only Polly drinks, so she won't have an excuse to not join in on the fun." I roll my eyes. Polly Pocket, clever. I wonder who came up with that one? I'd say Alex but it sounds more like a certain Cardio junkie I know.

"Polly is doing her own thing tonight, so it's just me, Cristina, Meredith, and April." I look over to the bar and see April doubled over laughing, while Cristina is trying to throw peanuts into Meredith's mouth. Joe is looking particularly peeved. "I think your place will be best, Joe is about to kick us out anyways." I finalize plans with Callie and round up the posse. I start to go over to tell Polly bye, but I notice Colleen has joined the group and decide on a text telling her my change of plans instead. I don't have a problem with Colleen, I just prefer to not be around her…there's a difference!

**Callie's Apartment…**

"Honey, we're hommeee!" Cristina throws her stuff on Callie's couch and heads towards the refrigerator.

"Cristina you don't live here anymore so you could act like a guest and hang your stuff up." Callie comes out of her bedroom. She is wearing black skinny jeans and a deep purple top, cut just low enough to be suggestive without putting it all out there. I sooo could have pimped her out tonight! I realize my staring is bordering inappropriate so I drop my gaze.

"Oh, don't be a grumpus!" April flings herself down on top of Cristina's things and looks for the remote to the TV. "Grumpus is not a word, Kepner!" Callie takes the remote from her and flips it the right way up, then hands it back.

"We may have had a few shots while waiting for the princess to grace us with her presence." I speak in a lower voice as I walk by Callie, towards the kitchen.

"I couldn't help it, you are in the same profession you don't get to judge!" She follows behind me.

"Moms are arguing again!" Cristina squeezes past us and heads back to the living room holding three glasses.

"Bring us limes!" Meredith yells in to us, while taking a glass from Cristina and holding it up. "And Tequila!"

I grab a lime and start to cut it returning my attention to Callie. "I am not judging, just giving you a hard time; you make it way too easy." I give her a small smile and throw the limes on a plate.

Music fills the apartment, I watch as Cristina bounces around the living room. I watch her in wonder. I love that she just lets herself go, it is actually really refreshing. Our jobs are so intense and stressful, that little moments like these can be credited for keeping us sane.

"Give April 10 minutes and she'll be on top of my coffee table." Callie smirks and places her hand on the small of my back as she moves behind me to get more cups. I feel a slow rush of heat come over my entire body. Is it getting hot in here? I start pulling on my sweater trying to cool down.

"Hot flashes? I think you are a little young for those, but you are much older than me so who knows?" I swat Callie with the towel I was using to clean up the lime juice.

"The tequila is starting to do its job, I believe." Lie. I know what the cause for my sudden "Hot flash" is and I bury that feeling deep, deep down. I have done an amazing job at not letting her little touches, or the way she flips her hair, or the way she smells, work me up anymore and I refuse to let it start now. It only took six years, but I can confidently say I don't fawn over her like I used to. I'm with Polly now, and I could never chance screwing up what I have with Callie. She is too important to me. I let out a small sigh.

"Well we've got a lot more to drink, so try and keep your clothes on, if you can help it." Callie grabs the cups and bottle of liquor, but then pauses before leaving the kitchen. "Actually, I think I need to tell Kepner that, I don't want to see her in her spanx again."

**Later…**

Callie:

I get more ice from the refrigerator and steady myself on the counter. Okay, challenging Arizona to a "Shot-off" was not a good idea. I sit the ice bucket down and lean against the counter trying to decide if I am the one moving, or if it's the floor. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a loud crash and look up to see Wilson and Edwards, laughing on the floor, and my lamp in pieces.

I survey the room, Arizona is having a seemingly intense conversation with Karev, April is asleep on Jackson's shoulder, he is reading something on his phone. Cristina is dancing in between taking shots with Polly, who looks terrified every time she throws one back, which kind of makes me feel better about her being here. And Meredith is dancing, alone, with the bottle of tequila.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me, and I nearly jump out of my skin. "Jesus! Where did you come from?" I try to regain my composure. "Sorry, I had to get away from Dr. Yang, she wanted me to light my shot on fire!" I laugh because I know Yang is completely drunk, and completely serious. "It's a good thing you didn't; I don't think anyone is capable of saving you right now if you caught on fire."

Colleen laughs and takes a sip of her drink. "It does seem like everyone is beyond giving any medical treatment right now, thanks for letting us crash your party by the way." She squeezes my arm and then blushes slightly.

I can never tell if she is being friendly or flirty, maybe both? I think my gaydar's batteries are low. "Uh, it's fine…really…" I move a little too fast and catch myself on the counter. Colleen grabs me around the waist and steadies me, she smells…nice. Citrus-y must be her shampoo, or maybe she eats a lot of oranges. I laugh into her shoulder, which I now realize I have been resting on while cracking myself up. "Go home Torres, you're drunk!" Cristina grabs something off of the counter behind me and cackles, going back to the party.

I turn to say something back to her and my lips graze Colleen's neck, I feel her breath hitch and I pull back abruptly. "I'm sorry, I …I don't know what that was…I…." I feel Colleen slightly release her grip on my waist, making sure I am okay to stand by myself.

"It's fine Callie, seriously." She eyes me carefully; I feel an intense blush creeping up my neck. "Are you okay if I join everyone else or do I need to stay?" She looks genuinely concerned; I hope I didn't just mess anything up between us.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead." Colleen starts to head back into the living room, but turns back to face me. "You aren't ready."

What? I have no clue what she is talking about and apparently the confusion is etched on my face.

"You don't know what you want, Callie." She looks around to make sure no one is listening, everyone is too oblivious and drunk to pay us any mind.

She continues. "I am happy to be your friend, or your wing-woman, when the time is right, but I don't want to be the one you figure things out with, in secret. I'm out and I don't do the slinking in the shadows or on call rooms anymore. When you are really ready, let me know…" She leans in a little closer and I can feel her breath on my skin. "Because playing for this team has way better perks." She smirks and heads back into the living room.

I release the breath I had been holding for what seemed like an eternity. I feel eyes on me and look to see Arizona staring at me with an unreadable expression. I suddenly feel very aware of what exactly just happened. That realization, mixed with the crazy amount of alcohol consumed take a toll and I move quickly to my bedroom and shut the door.

I need a minute. The lights are off and I sit down on my bed. I see a sliver of light shinning through the door, and I am aware of the eyes intently observing me. "Come in."

Arizona is through the door in a flash and closes it quietly before moving to sit down softly beside me. She looks beautiful tonight. Even in the dark she is beautiful, she's always beautiful to me.

"I like girls." If I hadn't felt the words come out of my mouth, I wouldn't have believed I had actually spoken. Why in the hell did i just say that?

"Rephrase that." Arizona's voice is even and soft, definitely not what I expected.

I turn to her confused. "What?"

"You can't say you like girls, or Dateline will be busting down your door. You like women, Calliope." She gives a small smile, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Dateline wouldn't just break down my door; I'd have to be online being a perv, first of all and I sure as hell wouldn't…." I stop mid-rant. "…Wait, what?" I had never said anything or even hinted to her, there is no way…

"Sadie" She says matter of factly.

I furrow my brows at her. "Okay, you are going to have to stop with the mysterious- all knowing- act and talk Arizona! This is kind of life changing stuff here, and I'm about one minute from losing my damn mind." This is no time for her to become Yoda!

I feel the bed shift as she pulls her leg up to sit more comfortably, turning her entire body towards me. I mimic her.

"A few years ago, Meredith's friend Sadie came and attempted to be a doctor." I make a face as I remember the hot blond, with absolutely no surgical skills what so ever. "I knew you had a thing for her." She simply shrugs, like it's no big deal.

I tilt my head and eye her closely. "I did not have a _thing_ for her! I think she had one for me!"

Arizona chuckles. "Callie, you were almost as bad as Sloan with the staring there for a while!"

I feel my face ignite in a blush and I feel my eyes widen. "Oh god, was I seriously that obvious?"

Arizona places her hand on my knee. "Just to me, don't worry."

I cover my face with my hands. "Uh, so if you knew this whole time why haven't you said anything!" I peek through my hands, not really wanting to look at her, but needing to at the same time. She shrugs. "It's not my place, I figured if you wanted to explore what those feelings meant, then you would. And if you didn't, that was fine too." I move my hands completely so that I am fully looking at her. I really hope she didn't notice that I stared at her way more than I did at Sadie.

Arizona tilts her head and purses her lips. "Do you think Colleen is the right choice?"

I cough. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think she is the right one to figure things out with?" She keeps watching me. I throw my hands up in the air out of frustration. Is there like a secret lesbian language I am missing out on?

"What does "figure things out" actually mean? I like her. She's nice and funny…"

Arizona interrupts "And hot.."

I roll my eyes and keep going "…Yes and hot, but I don't want to like, use her as a study guide or something! Just because I'm late to the game doesn't mean I don't know what size cleats I wear!"

Arizona's eyes are wide and she loses the battle to not laugh.

I cross my arms. "This is not funny!"

She wipes her eyes and tries to control her breathing. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But you've been gay for all of ten minutes and you are already using sports analogies?"

I rub my temples. "I'm not sure I'm gay…I mean, I guess wanting to see girls..." I stop and correct myself. "Women, I guess wanting to see women naked is gay, but I did enjoy men, I do enjoy them, I just…it's just not…"

Arizona lightly rubs my arm and draws my attention to her. "It's just not the same anymore, and that's okay."

I snort. "Yeah, sure it is." Arizona dips her head down making me meet her eyes. "It is, okay. You are figuring it out. This" She motions to me. "….is what that means, to figure things out. You need time to adjust and get comfortable, and it is okay." I see nothing but sincerity pouring out of her eyes and it instantly makes me believe her. I really feel safe with her. I always have, but even more so in this very moment.

I drop my head back down. "Hey" She places her finger under my chin and pushes softly upwards, forcing me to look at her. "If it's her, then…" I see her waver for a moment, but then she gets a look of determination, like she just came to terms with something herself. "….Then it's her and you go from there."

I look at her waiting for more of an explanation.

"If she is the reason for your...awakening...then explore that." I still just look at her, not fully getting it.

She throws her hands up. "Oh my god. Tell Colleen you like her, and take it from there! There isn't some ancient ritual; I can't initiate you into my 'Lesbian Gang'!" She blushes apparently embarrassed by her outburst.

I break out into a huge grin. Arizona always makes everything just a little bit better. She laughs and shakes her head, placing her hands in her lap.

I look at her with conviction, suddenly realizing something and, for a reason unbeknown to myself, I need her to hear me. "I don't care if people talk, you know."

She makes a definitive nod. "Calliope, you wouldn't be my best friend if you cared about what people think." It' simple, she didn't really say much. One sentence. But it was so much more than that, she understands me like no one else ever has.

Almost as if she can hear my inner dialogue, she leans in and wraps me in a hug I feel like I've needed my entire life, but never knew until this very minute. I feel her rest her head against mine and let out a small sigh.

It never ceases to amaze me that she fits so perfectly with me. She smells like vanilla and lavender. Not citrus-y. I prefer her smell. I prefer her, period. I close my eyes and hold on a little tighter, willing this hug to last forever.

I love her.

I've always known, but it feels okay to admit it to myself in this moment. I should just tell her. Sure, Colleen is great and I probably could use a little experience under my belt, but she isn't the one. The one is the person that makes you feel safe, and wanted, and happy, and sad, and angry and everything all at once. Elated one minute, and then seriously feeling like you could pull your own hair out the next. The one makes you feel. They just make you feel it all. Arizona makes me feel it all, even the things I don't want to feel, I feel with her and that makes my heart sing. I pull gently back still in her arms. I need to tell her. I look into her eyes searching for any signs telling me not to do this, not to change our lives forever, but I see nothing but longing looking back at me.

"Callie?" She speaks barely above a whisper.

This is it. I take one last deep breath. " Arizona…"

"Arizona can I have the keys to.." Polly comes bounding into the room and stops immediately.

I feel Arizona spring apart from me and jump up to Polly's side. "Um, is everything okay?" Concern laces Polly's features as she looks back between me and Arizona.

"Yeah, Callie just needed a pep talk!" Arizona's voice sounds far too cheerful and I feel my stomach drop as I watch her grab Polly's hand. Polly looks to me questioningly. "Do you need anything? Water or something?"

Why does she have to be so damn helpful? "No, I'm okay I think I'm just ready to lie down." That is the biggest lie known to man. I will probably not sleep for a week.

Polly points towards the living room. "It's wound down a lot out there, Cristina and Meredith passed out in the back room, Jackson took April home, and Karev has Wilson and Edwards." I give her a small nod and watch Arizona who is skillfully avoiding my eyes. Why is she acting guilty, friends hug. She couldn't have known I was going to say anything. Polly snags my attention again. "Um, Colleen is on the couch should we take her over to Arizona's?" At this Arizona's eyes snap to mine, she almost looks…no, she couldn't be jealous. She just practically told me to go for it!

I clear my throat. "Uh, No, she's fine. I'll take care of her." Polly seems to take this as a good enough answer, but Arizona just looks at me. "Are you sure? I don't mind letting her use my extra room."

I raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry about it, I got her." I watch as she briefly tenses, but then relaxes. "Well, okay. Call me tomorrow?" I don't respond I just watch as Polly slowly pulls her out of my room.

I fling back on my bed, what the hell is happening tonight? A cough startles me and I sit back up to see Arizona standing in my room. "Just don't…" She looks around like she is trying to find the right words. "Just don't do anything" She nods in the direction of Colleen. "I just think…well, you've been drinking…I just don't want you to regret anything." She doesn't wait for me to respond and is gone as quickly as she entered.

I throw myself back on my bed again; I have no clue what to think about anything anymore. Another cough grabs my attention.

"Arizona! I will call you tomorrow, and I will not force myself on…" I sit up and find Colleen timidly staring at me from the doorway.

"Um, they left." Colleen points towards the living room door. Well, this is awkward.

She shifts nervously. "About what I said earlier…"

I cut her off, and stand up. "It's fine. I get what you were saying, I do."

I feel myself tense up when she quickly moves closer to me and places a soft but firm kiss on my lips, totally taking me by surprise. I have no time to return the kiss, if I even wanted to, she backs off and raises her hand to stop me from saying anything.

"I don't mind." Okay, why is everyone acting like I should know what they are talking about today?

I start to ask what the hell she means but she continues. "…helping you figure things out. I don't mind." She turns and leaves without another word. I hear the front door shut.

I sit quietly for a second not wanting to move, or think, or do anything just yet. I finally get up and move to lock my front door, I sit on the couch and look at the disastrous state my living room is in.

Tomorrow. I will think, tomorrow.

I silently thank God that everyone is finally gone and head back to my bedroom. I reach my door and start to go in when I hear a yell from the back room.

"Callie! Meredith wants waffles for breakfast and I want crissspppyy bacon!" Cristina laughs and then I hear what sounds like someone falling out of the bed. I drop my head to my door. I have a feeling God is having a good laugh right about now.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything. All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

A/N: Alright, remember that the drama is what fuels the fire. Lol I know, I know… but you'll understand why soon enough. Cue evil laugh. Enjoy (;

Chapter 4

Callie:

"It can't be that difficult, can it?" I drop my fork back to my tray of untouched food. "I mean, I have the same equipment, it cannot be that hard to figure out." I look at my friend waiting for an answer.

"Torres, you are asking Picasso about finger painting. What I do is a God given gift. I can't teach you how to paint like me." Mark takes a bite of his apple, looking smug.

"And now I am regretting this…Finger painting, really Mark?" I roll my eyes and sigh dramatically, why did I think talking to him about this would be helpful?

He leans over and pats my arm. "Look, it will just come naturally; don't get all in your head about it." His caring smile turned quickly into a smirk.

"Okay, stop thinking about it, you pervert!" I push his hand away; I knew he could only be an adult about this for so long.

"What? There is no way you could have expected me to not think about you and the hot Ortho nurse." He looks off into the distance dreamily.

"Wait. You think she's hot?" I eye him closely.

"Yeah, and it explains why I couldn't get her naked for years."

"I'm telling Lexie." I love getting him riled up; it is a lot easier now that he has a very young weakness, in the form of Lexie Grey.

"Don't even joke about that!" He lowers his voice and looks around the cafeteria like she will pop up at any second.

"Oh, calm down. I just like making you squirm."

"I bet you'd like making the hot Ortho nurse squirm more." He takes another bite of his apple and then shoots it into the trash can, before picking up his tray.

"Sometimes I am amazed, that same brain is capable of saving human lives." I shake my head. He smirks and nods at Arizona as she takes the seat he had just left available.

"What? Was he making inappropriate comments again? Never mind, it's Mark Sloan I know the answer already." Arizona takes a bite of her carrot, still clearly offended by what ever she thought Mark had said.

I slurp on my drink drawing her attention to me curiously. I sit my empty drink down and carefully avoid making eye contact with her. I hear her let out a gasp and watch as she eyes me carefully and leans in making sure no one can hear her. "Did you finally…you know?"

I meet her eyes and cock an eyebrow, so much for avoiding this conversation I have no poker face when it comes to Arizona. "You are a grown woman not to mention a physician…you can't say sex, Arizona?" I keep my eyebrow cocked waiting for a response.

"I can say.." She looks around and lowers her voice. "..sex, Calliope." She is adorable. Crap. I shake my head. I have to stop saying stuff like this, even if it is just to myself. I made my choice. I could have walked across the hall that night, a month ago, and laid it all out on the table, but I didn't. I decided to not be that selfish. I wouldn't just be taking a huge chance on losing the best person in my life, but I could have potentially caused a lot of pain for her and Polly. I couldn't do that. So I called Colleen the next day, and now here we are. Not having sex, but we're doing….stuff.

"If your silence is supposed to be an answer, I'm lost." I realize I have been out of the conversation for an awkward amount of time. I laugh "No, I was just thinking."

"So?" Arizona is far more invested in my sex life than I had thought she would be. Sure, we talk about our sex lives in very general terms, but she never used to care for details before. I don't know if it's because my details involved penis at the time, and she has no interest in that at all. Or if her curiosity is peaked now because she, in her words, had "A very small thing, a very long time ago" with Colleen?

I let out a small rush of air. "No, we haven't." I try to not let the disappointment show on my face. It is one thing to talk to Mark about this; he has no problem explaining his triumphs in great detail. But since Lexie came around he is being more tight-lipped. Way to be a grown up at the wrong time, Mark! Arizona studies me, obviously aware of my discomfort.

"You know, it took me until college to go…to the surgical field." She raises her eyebrows waiting for me to catch on.

"What? Like, your first cut in Med school?" I say confused.

"No, Callie!" She looks around trying to find the right words. "I had girlfriends in high school, but it was all very juvenile, there was kissing but that was about it. Then I went to college and alcohol gave me a little more courage to…" She straightened her shoulders and rolled her neck. I looked on, eyes wide. "…to glove up and approach the surgical field." Realization dawns on me and I can't stop the words from falling from my mouth.

"You don't actually glove up, right?" I slam my eyes shut and reopen them to see her holding back a laugh with all her might.

"No, you don't." She gives me a caring look. "You are just freaking out; it's new, and scary. But you'll know what to do." She seems a lot more confident in my skills than I am. "The hardest part is just committing to actually doing it." She has this way of looking at me that is understanding, while at the same time encouraging. It makes me feel like I could do anything in the world, even…approach the surgical field. We really need a new code name.

"Besides, you have had sex before, it's not the same, but you know what you like to have done to you.." I blush and I know it doesn't go unnoticed by her. "…So just apply what you like to her, and make adjustments when needed." Arizona gives a curt nod and seems very satisfied with her advice. Like she just told me how to an Appendectomy, and not give oral sex to a woman for the first time.

It does make perfect sense, though. If it was that easy for her to get me to understand, I bet she really knows what she is doing. Before I can stop myself my mouth is moving again. "I wish you could just show me what to do." Arizona chokes on her drink and I don't even realize what I have said, I am immediately at her side making sure she is ok. "Breathe, there you go, breathe." I rub small circles on her back. "I'm, I'm fine. Really. Just went down the wrong way." She blushes at her words and I go back to my seat across the table.

"I didn't mean, like, I don't actually want you to.." She cuts me off. "I know, I get what you meant." I sigh. "I feel like a virgin all over again." I stare at my tray.

"Oh don't worry Callie, you are in good hands." Arizona wags her eyebrow at me and I roll my eyes. "Seriously? You have to throw that in there now? Not only am I freaking out about all of this, now I have to think about you two…" I scrunch my face up. "She's seen you naked."

"You mean _I_ have seen her naked, right?" I realize my newest slip of the tongue. I am on a roll today. "Yeah, you have seen her naked, how many times exactly?"

Arizona looks baffled. "No, we are not doing this." She raises her hand to show she means it, I ignore it naturally.

"What it's a fair question, Arizona! How many times?" She ignores me and looks at her pager. "Oh, would ya look at that. Tiny humans need me!" I glare at her, and watch as she loses her resolve. "Uh, okay. Two or three, but that's it." I relax. Two or three that's not so bad. Plus, it was a long time ago; I doubt either of them really remembers.

Arizona looks like she wants to leave the cafeteria and never come back; I look at the table of brunettes staring intently, from the table behind us. "Wait. You didn't with them?"

She fidgets with her pager as I connect the dots. "How did you even have time? How did I not know?" I try to remember any hints I would have had to my best friend's very active sex life. "I don't kiss and tell, Calliope." I see a woman over by the soda machine staring at us too, how have I never noticed all of her past conquests looking at her like she walks on water before?

"Okay, that's Noel she isn't even gay." I smirk. Arizona shrugs. "Well, she was that night!"

I cough, not what I was expecting. "You are full of mysteries today aren't you? Does Polly know about all of your…friends in the hospital?"

She looks at me with a poignant stare. "No, and I'd like to keep it that way." She picks up her cup and takes a drink. No one makes drinking out of a straw look more seductive than she does, makes me wonder if that is a skill she has used on half of the hospital?

"Oh don't look at me like that. How I chose to spend my free time is my own business. I am an adult and it's not like you don't have exes all over this hospital!" I guess she has a point. "After I found out about Karev it took forever for me to let him back on my service." She chuckles and then straightens up when she realizes what she has said.

I grin mischievously. "Oh reealllyyy?" I can't help but have a little fun with her. "Do I sense a little bit of your green-eyed monster, rearing its head?"

Arizona stiffens. "I was not jealous. It's just Karev, really?" She shudders.

"Hey, you are the one who thought he showed promise and groomed him into your show dog. Maybe I saw the potential before you did!" The jealousy issue long forgotten now.

She shakes her head. "Yeah, but I didn't sleep with, I taught him!" She shoots back.

"Well, ya slept with Polly, but you are marrying her. I guess the Poodle was the award winning show dog you decided to keep!" I'm not sure when this conversation turned into friendly fire, but I instantly know I've gone too far when I see the hurt in Arizona's eyes.

"Yeah, well at least I wasn't afraid to take a chance, Calliope. Can you say that?" I watch as she gets up and takes off out of the cafeteria without ever looking back. Shit.

Arizona:

I slam the on call room door, and pace back and forth. Poodle? Where does she get off? Yes, maybe Polly's resume was what first attracted me to her, and yes maybe I do have a few ex...Friends…around here, but that is none of her business!

I sit on the bed, but then get right back up and continue pacing.

She is infuriating. And I will never, in a million years, admit that I was jealous when I found out about her and Karev. She doesn't deserve the satisfaction. I close my eyes. I still sometimes want to hit Karev with a brick when I think about it…okay, nope. Not going there. I open my eyes. It took everything in me to sit there, calmly, and give her advice on how to handle her bedroom nerves. I am an AMAZING friend. I don't know many that could have done that. I very rarely let myself feel the emotions I have buried deep down for Callie. They would almost be too much to take if I felt them fully, but ever since that night, a month ago, they have been creeping in.

I wasn't shocked when Callie blurted out she found women attractive. I had noticed the way she looked at Sadie a few years ago, but people struggle with sexuality, and it isn't my place to make her talk about something she clearly wasn't ready to vocalize. If I had met Callie when she was exploring these feelings, I really don't know what would have happened. I don't like to think of the 'What Ifs' because that is a slippery slope. I could easily be daydreaming about lazy mornings, Callie reading the paper, me drawing incoherent patterns on her stomach, while the rain taps a song for us, on our bedroom window. But that is not practical, and I am a very practical person.

Polly is easy. She doesn't make me want to pull my hair out, or make me go from incredibly happy to pissed off in mere seconds. I feel…well…I guess I feel comfortable with Polly. I know that isn't the most romantic thing in the world, but it does mean something. I don't have to worry she will decide she was just vacationing in Lesbian Land and break my heart to the point of no return, like someone might. I run my hand through my hair and let out a deep breath. There is a faint knock at the door and I open it thinking Polly got my page.

"Do not shut the door in my face." I leave the door slightly open and go sit on the bed. The room is barely lit by a dim lamp in the corner. Callie shuts the door but doesn't make any movements towards me, she almost looks afraid.

"I'm sorry." I don't say anything I just stare at her. "I shouldn't have called her a Poodle okay?" She smiles a little, but I don't give in.

"I'm not a slut." Callie looks utterly confused at my statement.

"Arizona I never thought.." I cut her off. "I know, I just, I just want you to know. I slept around for a while because I couldn't have what I wanted and it pissed me off."

She takes a step closer but stops before she reaches the bed, her eyes are staring at me with an intensity I've never seen before and it is making me almost lose my nerve. I stare at the floor and continue. "I wanted something I knew I couldn't have and I dealt with it by sleeping around. Doesn't make me a bad person."

Callie nods and keeps staring at me, willing me to keep talking. "That night in your room what were you going to say before Polly came in?"

She drops her gaze now. I stand up inches from her face.

"Arizona, it doesn't matter okay?"

I touch her arm and she looks at me. The world stops for a second.

I hear her let out a gasp, and I can feel her warm breath on my face. I close my eyes trying to make myself not _feel_, the feelings, I have kept locked away for so long. I can hear her breaths struggling to escape. I can feel the electricity between us, it's as if i could reach out and touch it. I let my mind go to that place. The place I have to fight from invading my dreams at night. The place where right now it's a lazy Sunday, she has the paper, my head is on her chest, and the rain is softly playing our song. I feel her put both hands on my arms. I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want to leave our place yet. I don't want to do anything to alter this feeling, right here and right now.

I smell her scent, a mixture of Sandalwood, Vanilla and Spice. I let her intoxicating smell take over my senses. I want to smell like her, I want my clothes to smell like her. I want to not be able to wash her smell off of my body, ever.

I hear her whisper my name and I don't know if she is pulling me closer or if my body is just drawn closer of its own accord. This is what I am afraid of. Feeling. I have been on this roller-coaster of emotions, with her since the day we met. I convinced myself I didn't want to be a passenger on this ride, but how could I not want to sit in the front and throw my hands up?

She is exhilarating and I want this. I slowly open my eyes and look at her. Almost asking for permission. Permission for what, I don't know. To change everything? I can't tell if I am even breathing, and I'm pretty sure my heart is about to beat out of my chest.

I shakily bring my hand up and place it on her cheek. She closes her eyes and leans into my touch.

I know this is wrong, I know this is selfish, but I have already made up my mind. I close the gap, and place my other hand on her face pulling her into me. Our lips clash together and I taste her for the first time. I hear a slight moan and I can't tell if it was her or me. Her hands move from my arms and are around my waist steadying us. I try to kiss her slowly but her velvety lips are too inviting. I can't control my eagerness, and I'm sure I am bruising her lips but I don't care at all. I assault her lips, alternating between soft and firm kisses. I don't wait for permission to let my tongue invade her mouth, and she moans when I do so. I explore her and she does the same to me. Passion and intensity fuel us and I feel a heat within me that I have never felt before. I push her back against the door hard, and she pulls me by my hips into her, lips never parting. My body is pressed fully against her and it takes all of my power to stay upright. I pull back slightly to catch my breath and I feel her lips slowly tasting my neck. I let out what can only be described as a growl and push my body completely into her again, while throwing my head back and tangling my hands into her hair. This is better than I could have dreamed. She softly sucks on my neck and I let my thigh gently push against her core. She lets out a moan that vibrates my neck and I thrust my hips into her to relieve the throbbing that has almost become painful at my own center.

Her lips are back on mine and she takes control of our kiss. Lust is evident but there is so much more behind the way her hands are roaming my body, I feel her pulling on the ties of my scrub pants and I pull back giving her space to untie them. She reattaches her lips to mine. I feel her cool hand slide into my scrub pants. She runs her fingers across my stomach just above my underwear, and I shiver as she reaches around a grabs my buttocks with both hands. She squeezes, and in doing so, the material of my underwear grazes my clit. I break away and throw my head to her shoulder. "Oh, shit Callie. Wait." Breathing heavily, I am trying very hard to not cum and completely embarrass myself. I feel her movements still. I try to shift slightly so that the seam in my underwear isn't directly applying pressure to where I don't need it to be, at this second. I feel two very strong hands press down hard into my ass and start kneading the flesh, causing me to scream out and buck my hips aimlessly into her, while biting down hard on her shoulder. I barely notice the door shaking heavily from my thrusting into her, but a loud knock on the door snaps me out of my lust filled haze immediately. I feel dizzy and my heart is pounding so loud I think I might pass out. Callie stills and removes a hand to cover my mouth. She mouths 'Quiet' and clears her throat. "Uh, who is it?"

I am struggling to catch my breath, but I can't keep my hips from trying to make contact with her. She keeps her stance, with her hand over my mouth.

"Oh, Dr. Torres! Sorry, I was just looking for Dr. Robbins." Wilson seems oblivious and I start to regain focus when I hear my name. I almost forgot who I was for a moment, realization of everything that has just transpired slowly starts to register and I see Callie start to do the same.

"Well, I don't know where she is." Callie's voice sounds strained and I can feel her heart racing.

"Okay, well if you see her tell her Dr. Preston is sorry she missed her page and she won't make it to dinner, because of a surgery." At the mention of Polly I suddenly feel my stomach drop and Callie removes her hands from me and quickly retreats to the other side of the room. "Okay Wilson. Got it."

I quickly tie my scrub pants back and turn facing the wall, begging the tears welling up to not fall. I take a couple deep breaths and turn back to Callie who is sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. The sight breaks my heart, I never wanted this to happen. My guilt should not be her cross to bear. "Callie…" She lets out a cold laugh and it makes the hair on my arms stand up. "Why didn't you ever say anything, Arizona?" The question throws me. "I…uh, what?" My breathing is still not under control. She looks up with tears in her eyes, but her face looks more angry than sad. "We wasted so much time." She shakes her head and stands. "I'm sorry it's not your fault, I just….that shouldn't have happened."

I feel the tears back stronger than before I struggle to not break down. "Don't do that, Calliope. Don't regret this." She looks at me and I feel a tear break free.

"Polly." I wince at her name. "She deserves better than this. Colleen deserves better than this." I hang my head and wipe away the tears that are flowing freely. She's right, of course, but I don't think I can live without feeling whatever _that_ was, between us again. That is what I want to have for the rest of my life.

I don't even recognize my own voice. "So what do we do?" Callie closes her eyes for a minute and then opens them not making eye contact, instead she stares at the door and heads for it. "We'll work, and we'll be friends." She leaves the room and I feel the last little bit of control I have leave, as I let the tears fall. How can we possibly go back to being just friends after something like this?


End file.
